22 June 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-06-22 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Edited show from several mixtapes, so exact order is possibly wrong Sessions *Pixies #3, recorded 16th April 1989, repeat, first broadcast 02 May 1989. Available on album - Pixies At The BBC Tracklisting *Pixies: Wave Of Mutilation (session) 2 ' *Doctor And The Crippens: Nightmare On Sesame Street (album - Raphanadosis) Manic Ears ACHE 018 CD ' 1 *Cocoa Tea: Tell Me When (split 12" with Shaba Ranking - Tell Me When / Bet Bust) Blue Mountain BMD 057 ' 1' *Fish Karma: I Had A Dream (7" EP - Hellhound On My Leg) Addled AD-03 ' 1' *Can: Father Cannot Yell (album - Cannibalism I) Spoon SPOON CD 001/2 ' 1' *Pastels: Anne Boleyn (album - Sittin' Pretty) Chapter 22 CHAP LP 43 ' 1 3' *Kiss AMC: The Raw Side (single - A Bit Of..) Syncopate 2 3 4 *Fall: Pay Your Rates (album - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet BBL 102 ' 1' *Norman Cook: Won't Talk About It (single - Won't Talk About It / Blame It On The Bassline) Go! Discs ' 1 3 4' *Roy Orbison: Crawling Back 3''' *Pixies: Into The White (session) '''3 *Thriller U: Master Blaster (7") Super Dee ' 1 3' *Sink: Blues Man (7" EP - On The Tracks Feeling Blue) Poontang POON 2 3''' *Tar: Same (12" EP - Handsome) Amphetamine Reptile ARR 1 ''' 1 3 *Gang Starr: Moving On (Vocal) (12") BSBi BENNTB 9 3''' *Nirvana: Paper Cuts (album - Bleach) Tupelo Recording Company TUPLP6 (JP: "I do hope they come over here; I'll make sure I don't miss them. Mind you, I said that about Mudhoney.") ''' 1 3 *Tshala Muana: Kapinga 3''' *Pixies: Down At The Well (session) '''3 *Mega City Four: Things I Never Said (album - Tranzophobia) Decoy DYL 3 ' 1 3' *Concrete Sox: Product (album - Sewerside) Big Kiss KISS 1 ' 1' *Birdland: Paradise (7") Lazy LAZY 14 3''' *Tracks marked '''1 available on File 1 etc File ;Name *1) 1989-06-22 Peel Show R026.mp3 *2) john peel show tapes 12b 1989 *3) 1989-06-22 Peel Show JG034 *4) 1989-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE039 ;Length *1) 42:59 *2) 46:31 (28:54-34:20) (to 31:08 unique) *3) 47:23 (3:00-6:19, 10:36-17:44, 21:14-23:31, 26:41-30:56, 35:01-41:51, from 44:55 additional to 1) *4) 1:32:33 (10:23-26:02) ;Other *1) File created from R026 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 12 1989. *3) Created from JG34 of JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *4) Created from LE039 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1989 Lee Tape 39 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) No longer available *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes